charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Levitation
Levitation is the magical ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, a power which this ability may eventually evolve into.season 4, Enter the Demon Usage Through levitation, the user can':' *Rise off the ground for defensive or recreational use. *Rise off the ground and then glide to another destination. *Become very agile in the air during combat. *Barrage and whiplash their opponents in combat. *Touch another being and make them rise off the ground. *Touch a magical power and make it float in the air. Overview The possessor can lift off the ground through sheer act of will or by lifting both arms into the air. Levitation is one of the more versatile powers, allowing one to defend themselves, attack others and travel. When Phoebe Halliwell first developed this ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She could levitate and hover, but she could not move through the air without assistance, so Prue would use Telekinesis to maneuver her into the right direction. season 3, Once Upon A Time However, within two months, Phoebe was able glide naturally, combining her power more and more with her martial arts. This contributed greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhanced her chance of diverting demonic threats.season 4, Hell Hath No Fury She also used her power passively, in order to meditate. Rising This power allows the possessor to levitate themselves back up in a up right position before or after they fall to the ground. This can happen on reflexAs witnessed during the courtroom battle in the Season 3 episode The Honeymoon's Over, however, it's really a skill, a user can master overtime.Made evident by Yen Lo in the Season 4 episode Enter the Demon Phoebe can this on reflex or on command because of her levitation. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up with her levitation power.The Season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous Selective Levitation This power can be extended to levitate things one is in physical contact with. The possessor level of strength can vary greatly, from just lifting a pillow for an extensive period of time, to lifting three people at once, for a short period of time. Phoebe Halliwell can levitate objects and other people by touching them. season 6,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch One powerful display, was when Phoebe levitated a Orb-Shield which contained herself, her two sisters and Leo.season 9 comic, Issue 16 Agility and Combat When used in conjunction with Agility, this power can be extremely effective in close-quarters combat. It is a very powerful defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. It can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. It can also be used to barrage and whiplash your opponents. season 9 comic, Oh, Henry Phoebe Halliwell is able to apply both of these methods. Transportation and Traveling Leaping The possessor can leap off the ground and travel through the air in a forward direction, reaching great heights and covering long distances, to journey to another destination. The possessor will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel him or herself through the air. However, these contacts may be rare, depending on how much distance the possessor can cover with one leap. Banshees use this method to get around, it also seems to be their most common method of transportation. season 6, Look Who's Barking Gliding The possessor can rise up into the air and journey forward to another destination without their feet ever touching the ground. This ability is similar to Floating, although it can be used at any height. Sigmund could use his levitation power to glide through the air. He used it to travel across the magic school library. However, he admits that levitation was not his favorite gift, as he was afraid of heights.The Season 6 episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell can glide through the air, but can only travel short distances.The Season 4 episode Charmed Again, Part 1 Powers developed from Levitation Flight Flight, more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel through the air at great speeds. Phoebe Halliwell gained this ability temporarily when she entered limbo, and again when Gammill shrunk her to five inches in 2001. A shrunken Phoebe pointed out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Meaning the lighter you are the higher you go up, and the heavier you are the less you go up. season 4, Size Matters She gained this ability again in 2009, in the comic issue, Family Shatters. Phoebe used it to fly ultrasonically from San Francisco to Phoenix in a blink of an eye. Thus proving that her Levitation power could and will advance into Flight. Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to levitate people or inanimate objects into the air without physical contact. In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe Halliwell used this ability to levitate Cal Greene as she murders him with her Empathic Manipulation power. This indicates that Phoebe's power will eventually evolve to this point, allowing her to levitate objects or a person without touching them. season 2, Morality Bites Unlike other users of Projective Levitation, Phoebe is also the only known being to develop Projective Levitation from levitation. Simulating Levitation Telekinetic's can use their power to levitate themselves. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. An example of this is Prue Halliwell, a telekinetic witch. Prue was seen levitating herself numerous times, such as the time when she fought the demonic wrestlers. During this battle Prue leaped into the air and kicked both of them in the face. Users can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights, evident by Matthew Tate, who copied and used Prue's Telekinesis to jump out from her office window and land unharmed. Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, Telekinesis etc...), Levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Phoebe's second and first active power; she levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage was the first time Phoebe was able to move sideways during Levitation, and glide short distances. In the episode The Fifth Halliwheel was the first time Phoebe was able to Levitate and glide backwards. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's Premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. List of Users *Zen Disciple **An Ling **Yen Lo *Upper-level Demons **Katya **Necron **Banshees *Upper-level Witches **Sigmund **Phoebe Halliwell See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Reference }} Category:Powers